warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Scharfkralle (Charakter)
|VergGruppe=Einzelläufer, Hauskätzchen |Todesgrund=Von Dunkelschweif getötet |Rang1=Junges |RName1=''Scratch'' |Rang2=Einzelläufer |RName2=Kratzer (Scratch) |Rang3=Krieger |RName3=Scharfkralle (Sharpclaw) |Rang4=Zweiter Anführer |RName4=Scharfkralle (Sharpclaw) |Familie1=Gefährtin |FName1=Springschweif |Familie2=Töchter |FName2=Cloudmist, Blossomheart |Familie3=Söhne |FName3=Habichtschwinge, Duskpaw |Familie4=Mutter |FName4=Jessamy |Familie5=Schwester |FName5=Blume |Schüler=Springschweif, Minzfell (zeitweise), Schnauze |Position1=Zweiter Anführer |Nachfolger1=Honigblatt |Vorgänger1=Wespenbart |lebend=Feuersterns Mission, Das Schicksal des WolkenClans, Hawkwing's Journey, Die Rettung, Jenseits des Gesetzes, Nach der Flut, Ravenpaw's Farewell |erwähnt=Die Mission des Schülers, Zerrissene Wolken, Darkest Night, Brombeersterns Aufstieg, Cats of the Clans, Battles of the Clans, The Ultimate Guide}} Scharfkralle (Original: Sharpclaw) ist ein großer, mächtiger Kater mit glänzendem, gestreiftem, dunkelgoldbraunem Fell, breiten Schultern, kräftigen Hinterbeinen und glänzenden, grünen Augen. Auftritte Staffel 6 ''Die Mission des Schülers :''Folgt ''Zerrissene Wolken :Blattstern erzählt, dass Feuerstern ihren früheren Stellvertreter und Habichtschwinges Vater, Scharfkralle, gekannt hat. Er wurde jedoch von Dunkelschweifs Streunern getötet. Special Adventure ''Feuersterns Mission :Erst heißt er ''Kratzer und lebt als Einzelläufer in den Wäldern um die WolkenClan Schlucht. :Zum ersten Mal trifft Kratzer Feuerstern und Sandsturm in der Schlucht, als sie Klee und ihre Jungen vor einem Fuchs zu beschützen versuchen. Er greift in den Kampf ein und gemeinsam vertreiben sie den Fuchs. Er stellt sich ihnen, wenn auch widerwillig, vor. Kratzer ist zuerst nicht besonders daran interessiert, dem den WolkenClan beizutreten, da er auch sehr gut allein zurechtkommt. Er ist sehr unabhängig, stolz, stark und intelligent, aber auch sehr ehrgeizig. Später ist er jedoch etwas neugieriger und versucht, das Clanleben zu verstehen. Er hilft Feuerstern und führt ihn zu anderen Einzelläufern, die in der Nähe der Schlucht leben, um sie über ein Treffen der Katzen zu informieren. Danach wird er von Feuerstern zu einem der ersten Krieger ernannt, bekommt den Namen Scharfkralle und wird Mentor von Springpfote, die früher Minka hieß. Feuerstern freut sich zwar über den starken Krieger, gleichzeitig ist er jedoch besorgt, als er Anführer werden will, um die neun Leben zu erhalten. Er erinnert sich dabei an Tigerstern und hofft, dass er nicht genauso wird wie er. :Im Allgemeinen benimmt er sich jedoch hochnäsig und streitet sich oft mit den anderen Clan-Katzen, ist aber im Grunde ein absolut treuer Krieger, der seinen Clan vor allem bis zum Tod beschützen würde. Das beweist er vor allem im Kampf gegen die Ratten. Danach dient er als treuer Zweiter Anführer seiner Anführerin Blattstern. Feuerstern ist sich sicher, dass er, wenn Blattstern ihre neun Leben verloren hat, auch einen guten Anführer abgeben wird, wenn er viele Monde nach dem Gesetz der Krieger gelebt hat. ''Das Schicksal des WolkenClans :Scharfkralle ist weiterhin der Stellvertreter von Blattstern. Sie hält ihn auch für einen sehr guten Zweiten Anführer, allerdings ärgert sie sich oft, weil er immer wieder Entscheidungen trifft, ohne sie vorher zu fragen, oder sich mit ihr zu besprechen. Außerdem ist er den Tageslichtkriegern gegenüber sehr unfreundlich und nennt sie, wie ein paar andere auch, Hauskätzchenkrieger. Als die vier Besucher aus dem entfernten Zweibeinerort kommen, freundet er sich mit ihnen an. Besonders Stock mag er sehr gerne. Ziegensturm erwischt ihn, als er mit Stock und Spatzenpelz eine Patrouille im Zweibeinerort anführt. Außerdem überredet er Blattstern, die Einzelläufer zu vollwertigen Kriegern zu machen, und die Anführerin stimmt zu. Später, als Schnauze sich dem WolkenClan anschließt, wird er sein Mentor und bildet ihn aus. Im Kampf gegen Trickser kämpft er sehr tapfer und bei der Rückkehr zum WolkenClan-Lager stellt Blattstern ihn zur Rede. Dort offenbart er ihr, dass er ihr immer nur widersprochen hat, weil er sie bei ihren Entscheidungen stärken wollte und ihr Selbstvertrauen zu geben. Brombeersterns Aufstieg :''Folgt Mangas ''Der WolkenClan in Gefahr Die Rettung :Er ermahnt Sandpfote und Honigpfote, als diese wetten wollen, wer schneller den Felsen hochspringt. Blattstern sagt, sein Pflichtbewusstsein sei unvergleichlich. Er hält Pechkralles Idee, Äste umzuknicken, um die Fuchsspur zu markieren, für eine gute Taktik. Kleeschweif und Blattstern bemerken, dass er und Springschweif mehr als Freunde sind. :Später hält er Blattstern davon ab, das Lager zu verlassen, weshalb Blattstern der Meinung ist, dass er sie gefangen hält. :Nachdem Blattstern gefangen worden ist, führt er eine Patrouille zu dem Zweibeinernest. Als die Zweibeinerin ihnen Milch anbietet, versucht er sie anzugreifen, doch Blattstern hält ihn davon ab. Jenseits des Gesetzes :Auf Spitzmauszahns Frage hin, was passieren würde, wenn ihre Feinde herausfinden, dass die Katzen ab jetzt tagsüber schlafen, antwortet er, dass nicht alle gleichzeitig schlafen werden. :Er sagt Blattstern später Bescheid, dass er den Katzen eine kleine Auszeit gegeben hat. :Er ist bei der Patrouille dabei, die von einem Dachs angegriffen wird, er hat eine Verletzung am Ohr und berichtet Blattstern was passiert ist. In der Nacht erzählen er und Blattstern dem Clan die neue Jagdmethode, in zwei Gruppen von acht Katzen zu jagen. :Am nächsten Tag berichtet er Blattstern, dass mit Sol irgendetwas nicht stimmt. Als Sol sich beim Training ungeschickt anstellt, meint er, dass Sol nicht gerade der geborene Krieger ist. Als Blattstern ihn trainieren will, sagt er, er würde jemanden suchen der sich mit Jagen auskennt, damit dieser etwas Zeit mit Sol verbringt. :Als der Regen einsetzt, läuft er zu Blattstern und sagt, dass sie die unteren Baue evakuieren sollten. Als die Flut eingesetzt hat, trägt er Sturmjunges aus der Schlucht. Nach der Flut :''Folgt Warriors App :Seine Mutter Jessamy ist ein Hauskätzchen, welche von einem älteren Zweibeiner versorgt wird. Dieser verschwindet eines Tages aber, und lässt Jessamy mit ihren beiden Jungen Blume und Kratzer bei einer Verwandschaft. Diese quälen die Katzen, weshalb Jessamy mit ihren Jungen wegläuft und ihnen das Überleben in der Wildnis beibringt. Sie werden Streuner, welche stolz auf ihre Selbstständigkeit sind. Sonstiges *In der Originalversion von Feuersterns Mission wird er als Streuner bezeichnet, in der deutschen Version hingegen als Einzelläufer. *In den Originalbüchern ist er dunkelrot. *In Das Schicksal des WolkenClans wird er einmal als dunkelbraun beschrieben. *Auf seinem Bild von The Ultimate Guide hat er blaue Augen. Familie *Gefährtin: Springschweif *Töchter: Cloudmist, Blossomheart *Söhne: Habichtschwinge, Duskpaw *Mutter: Jessamy *Schwester: Blume *Enkelinnen: Veilchenpfote, Zweigpfote Character Art Sharpclaw.KK.byCurly.png|Streunerjunges Offizielle Artworks TUG-Sharpclaw.png|Scharfkralle in The Ultimate Guide CCSharpclaw.png|Scharfkralle in Cats of the Clans Scharfkralle.Manga.png|Scharfkralle in Der WolkenClan in Gefahr Zitate Zeremonien Kriegerzeremonie :Feuerstern: Katzen des WolkenClans. Letzte Nacht habt ihr euch zu diesem Clan verplichtet und zum Gesetz der Krieger. Heute wird er euch mit euren Clan-Namen ehren. Kratzer, Blatt, Linus, Klee und Flicken, kommt bitte an den Fuß des Großen Felshaufens. Ich, Feuerstern, Anführer des DonnerClans und Mentor des WolkenClans, rufe dessen Kriegerahnen an und bitte sie, auf diese Katzen herabzuschauen. Sie haben den ehrlichen Wunsch, die Lebensweise nach euren edlen Gesetzen zu erlernen, und ich empfehle sie euch als Krieger. Kratzer, versprichst du, das Gesetz der Krieger zu achten und diesen Clan zu schützen und ihn zu verteidigen, selbst wenn es dein Leben kostet? :Sandsturm: Sag: "Ich verspreche es". :Kratzer: Ich verspreche es. :Feuerstern: Dann gebe ich dir mit der Kraft des SternenClans deinen Kriegernamen. Von diesem Augenblick an wirst du Scharfkralle heißen. Der SternenClan vertraut darauf, dass du all deine Kraft und deinen Mut dem neuen Clan widmen wirst. :Sandsturm: Leck ihm die Schulter. Jetzt heißen wir ihn im Clan willkommen, indem wir laut seinen Namen rufen. Scharfkralle! Scharfkralle! :Minka: Scharfkralle! :Feuerstern: Linus, versprichst du, das Gesetz der Krieger zu achten und diesen Clan zu schützen und zu verteidigen, selbst wenn es dein Leben kostet? :Linus: Ich verspreche es. :Feuerstern: Dann gebe ich dir mit der Kraft des SternenClans deinen Kriegernamen. Linus, von diesem Augenblick an wirst du Kleinbart heißen. Der SternenClan vertraut darauf, dass du all deine Kraft und deine Klugheit dem Aufbau dieses neuen Clans widmen wirst. :Blatt: Ich verspreche es. :Feuerstern: Dann gebe ich dir mit der Kraft des SternenClans deinen Kriegernamen. Von diesem Augenblick an wirst du Blattsprenkel heißen. Der SternenClan vertraut darauf, dass du all deine Intelligenz und deine Treue dem Aufbau dieses neuen Clans widmen wirst. Zweiter Anführer-Zeremonie :Blattstern: Katzen des WolkenClans, meine erste Pflicht als Anführerin ist es, meinen Stellvertreter zu ernennen. Ich spreche diese Worte vor den Geistern meiner Ahnen, damit sie meine Wahl vernehmen und billigen. Scharfkralle wird der neue Zweite Anführer des WolkenClans sein. :Scharfkralle: Ich danke dir. Es wird mir eine Ehre sein, dir und unserem Clan zu dienen. Quellen en:Sharpclaw (SC)fr:Griffe Féroceru:Остроглазpl:Ostry Pazur (KN)nl:Scherpklauw (Personage)fi:Teräkynsi Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Kater Kategorie:WolkenClan Kategorie:Krieger Kategorie:Mentor Kategorie:Zweiter Anführer Kategorie:Staffel 6 Charaktere Kategorie:Feuersterns Mission Charaktere Kategorie:Das Schicksal des WolkenClans Charaktere Kategorie:Der WolkenClan in Gefahr Charaktere Kategorie:Cats of the Clans Charaktere Kategorie:Battles of the Clans Charaktere Kategorie:Ravenpaw's Farewell Charaktere Kategorie:Warriors App Charaktere Kategorie:Benötige Bild Kategorie:The Ultimate Guide Charaktere Kategorie:Hawkwing's Journey Charaktere Kategorie:Verstorben Kategorie:Brombeersterns Aufstieg Charaktere